Party
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Kesomplakan kelas 3-E yang terjadi saat mengadakan pesta kecil / Warn : Bahasa lo-gue


**Party**

**Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

**Arisa-Amori27**

**Humor,Friendship,Romance**

**Gaje,Aneh,Abal,Bahasa lo-gue,EYD hancur,Typo(s) everywhere,OOC**

.

.

.

Bulan sabit bersinar terang, meraja di atas langit gelap. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, menemani sang bulan bak sang selir. Angin pegunungan yang dingin hingga jemari membiru, entah mengapa malam itu bersahabat. Pelan dan semilir. Derik jangkrik menjadi simfoni terindah kala malam itu. Berbaur dengan tape yang menyuarakan lagu _blue bird_ milik _Ikimono Gakari_.

Malam yang sangat sempurna bukan ?

"OI, Terasaka, jagungnya jangan dipukul-pukul dong ! Itu bukan stik drum woy !" Yada mengomel pada Terasaka yang seenak jidatnya memukulkan jagung mentah ke meja.

"Ampuuuuun, Sugayaaaaa ! kulit jagungnya dikupas dulu woy, jangan di kasih bumbu !" Kali ini Megu-lah yang mengomel.

"Walah, entar juga nyerep" Sugaya ngeles.

"Kayanoooo, busyet, elo dimanaaa ?! ngambil kecap apa nyetrika baju dulu sih ?!" Megu mulai geregetan.

"Heh, Sugino ! mana hadiah lotere gue ?! Lo ambil yah ?!" Kimura menuduh Sugino.

"Arengnya manaaaa ?! gue udah nunggu sejam woy !" Chiba yang berdiri bak patung di depan pemanggang mulai muncul perempatan.

"Arengnya lagi dicariiiin ! sabar kek !"

"Woy, yang kebagian tugas beli daging siapa sih ?! Bumbunya udah siap nih !"

"Duo mesra lagi beli di supermarket !"

"TERASAKAAA! STOP ! STOP ! JAGUNGNYA JANGAN DIPUKUL TERUS !"

Malam di pegunungan Kunugigaoka menghangat. Teriakan-teriakan tanpa beban menguar, menyatu dengan angin malam, membelai lereng, menggesek dedaunan dan bersemayam bersama semak belukar.

Hari ini, pergantian semester, kelas 3-E mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di halaman belakang sekolah. Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan ketua dewan sekolah.

"Hey, tolong dong ! jangan teriak-teriak, nanti kita ketahuan lho !" Isogai datang bersama Maehara serta merta membawa kantong besar berisi minuman.

"Yah, sepertinya virus tarzan sudah mulai menular pada mereka" Maehara menimpali.

Isogai menghela nafas, "Jadi, siapa yang belum kembali ?" Isogai bertanya.

"Hanya _couple_ termesra yang belum balik" Okano menjawab.

"Kemana mereka berdua ?" Tanya Maehara.

"Katanya sih beli daging, tau deh kalau mampir dulu, paling juga pacaran di bawah pohon, ketemu setan nyaho deh tu !" Terasaka menjawab asal.

"Woooo, kalau Terasaka mah gak pernah varokah, doanya jelek mulu sih" Baritone setan yang mereka kenali menyahut dari belakang Terasaka.

Si surai merah beserta surai biru muda berdiri berdampingan. Tangan mereka penuh dengan belanjaan. Melempar senyum pada kawannya. Keduanya menuruni tangga setapak.

"Nah, lu berdua dari mana aja ?! Bumbu dagingnya udah siap dari tadi tau !" Sentak Kurahashi sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, tadi antre di kasir kelamaan" Jawab Nagisa.

"Alah, kagak usah alesan, gue tau elu berdua pasti mampir ke Café deket sekolah, kan ? Ngaku elu berdua !" Tuduh Megu.

"Walah, cuma lima menit doang, istirahat bentar, gak tau capek apa ?" Karma berujar seraya meletakkan barang bawaan.

"Elu pikir kita disini kagak capek apa ?! heee, ya tolong pengertiannya" Okajima berucap.

"Tuh kan, gue nyesel nugasin beli daging ke elu berdua" Sesal Megu.

"udah, udah, yang penting dagingnya udah datengkan ? mending cepet kita masak, cepet selesai, sebelum ketahuan. Mengerti ?" Isogai menengahi sekaligus memberikan perintah.

"Ya udah deh. Hey, Megu, jagungnya biar gue_"

"Gak, gak usah ! Biar cewek aja yang urus, yang cowok jaga sana ! Hush, hush ! Pergi lo, yang jauh sekalian !" Usir Megu, cukup pening dengan kelakuan para cowok.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, dengan gontai, para cowok menjauh, menuju meja kosong yang akan digunakan untuk makan nanti. Cukup strategis, karena tak begitu jauh dengan para cewek memasak, tapi bisa mengamati orang yang datang, untuk berjaga-jaga tentunya.

"Kecuali Nagisa !" Seru Nakamura.

"Eh, kok aku ?!" Tanya Nagisa terkejut.

"Cuma elu diantara para cowok yang bukan tukang ngerecokin ditambah lu pinter masak" Nakamura menjawab asal.

"Beneran nih ? Cuma aku yang cowok ?" Nagisa tak yakin.

"Iya, cepetan !"

Nagisa menghampiri para gadis yang sedang memasak. Oke, kita beralih ke cowok.

"Enaknya ngapain, nih ?" Karma bertanya. Awalnya kalau Nagisa ikut ke usir, Karma bakal ngajak mojok, berhubung Nagisa diminta (re: dipaksa) Nakamura, keinginan tersebut terpaksa tak terlaksana.

"_Truth or Dare_ yuk !" Ajak Sugino bersemangat. Ditangannya, tergenggam botol kaca.

"boleh, boleh !" Isogai mengiyakan, diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Gue gak ikutan ya ?" Kimura meminta ijin.

"Cemen lu!" Karma memaki.

"Gue bukan cemen, gue cuma takut !" Ujar Kimura agak mengkeret.

"ya udahlah. Yok, diputer !" Sugino memutar si botol, berputar, hingga berhenti di…..

.

.

.

Sugino sendiri.

"Sugino kena !" Seru Maehara.

"_Truth or Dare_ ?" Tanya Karma memberikan opsi.

"_Dare_ aja deh" Jawab Sugino pasrah.

"Tembak Kanzaki tuh !"

_Gulp_.

"tapi, gue udah ditolak, _man_"

"Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya tembak"

Dengan sempoyongan, Sugino mendekati Kanzaki yang tengah memotong daging dengan Kayano.

"_A-ano_… Kanzaki-_san_" Sugino memanggil.

"Oh, Sugino-_kun_, ada apa yah ?"

"Se-sebenarnya…. A-aku… s-s-s-s-s-suka…. Ka-ka-ka-ka-mu…. walau pernah ditolak" wajah Sugino memerah sempurna.

Hening. Para gadis yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, mendadak terdiam.

"Eh, gak udah dijawab deng ! hehehe, ini cuma _dare_ kok" Sanggah Sugino sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku terima, walau itu hanya _dare_" ujar Kanzaki dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Sugino membelalak, "Sumpah ? Gue diterima nih ?" Tanya Sugino tak percaya.

"Iya, aku jadi merasa bersalah setelah mendengar dari Kayano, kalau kau jadi aneh setelah aku menolakmu"

Ah, setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih ke Ka_

Eh, bentar….

Aneh ?

Kayano bilang gitu ?

Seketika Sugino memandang tajam ke arah Kayano. Faham, medan sudah berubah, Kayano mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya, membentuk huruf V.

"_Peace_, bro"

"EH, BANTET ! ngomong apa aja lu ?! aib gue yang mana lagi yang lo sebar ?!" Sugino mencak-mencak.

"Ampun deh, hidup lu kan emang udah penuh aib. Gue cuma bilang kalo, setelah ditolak sama Kanzaki, elu tuh jadi kayak perawan PMS tau, mana gue mulu lagi yang disalah-salahin, terus suka bengong, gak mau makan, ngeliatin ujan mulu, suka dengerin lagu _mellow _dan suka nulis _diary_" Kayano mengabsen satu persatu aib milik Sugino.

"Banteeet, lo jangan fitnah dong ! Sejak kapan gue suka nulis _diary_ ?! lo kira gue ABG labil apa ?!" Sugino makin mencak-mencak.

"Duh, Sugino berisik deh, yang pentingkan sekarang elu udah jadian sama Kanzaki, terima kasih dulu dong sama gue !"

"Ogah !" Tolak Sugino mentah-mentah sembari berlalu, kembali ke meja para cowok.

"cieee, yang balik-balik mukanya kusut, mau gue ambilin seterika ?" Karma menggoda.

"Diem lu ! Lanjutkan !" Sugino kembali memutar botol, si botol berputar dan berhenti di…

"Karma kenaaa!" Sugino berseru senang. Dendam kesumatnya bakal terbalas.

"_Truth or Dare_ ?"

"_Truth _!"

"Udah ngapain aja lo sama Nagisa ?" Maehara bertanya, seringai terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Ngapain aja yah ? hanya peluk,cium,tidur bareng,ngeraba-raba_"

"STOP ! STOP ! Oke, cukup !" Isogai menghentikan, tak kuat dengan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Puter lagi" Kali ini Maehara yang memutar dan…

"Isogai, lo kena"

Isogai terkesiap.

"_Truth or Dare ?_" Maehara bertanya.

"_Truth_"

"Ada hubungan apa lu sama Maehara ?" Sugino bertanya sengit.

"Eh ? gue sama Maehara ? gak ada apa-apa sih, gue sama dia cuma temenan" Ujar Isogai, rona merah terlukis di kedua pipinya, sedangkan Maehara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Boong lu ! Ketahuan dari muka lu !" Sugaya yang dari tadi diam, mulai berseru.

"Eeeem, yah sebenernya…. Gue sama Maehara….. udah…..jalan…..empat bulan" Aku Isogai, wajahnya memerah. Maehara pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"PEJE WOY !" Seru semua yang ada disana. Sedangkan si korban hanya berusaha menenangkan para demonstran.

"Hoiii, para cowok ! Makanannya udah siap nih !" Seru Megu sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan, menghantarkannya ke meja.

"HOREEE ! MAKAAAN!"

Meja makan dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dan godaan-godaan tak penting, namun menghangatkan suasana. Lantas, hal ini akan terarsip ke dalam memori masing-masing. Kenangan tak terlupakan jika mereka bertemu dengan perpisahan, kelak. Yang akan jadi pemanggil tangis ketika bentangan jarak dan waktu melahirkan serpihan rindu. Yang akan jadi pengundang tawa ketika kotak cerita kembali bersua.

Pada malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan tawa.

**END**

* * *

**Hai~~ Arisa back…**

**Sumpah ini nista banget..**

**Arisa juga gak kepikiran bakal bikin fict kayak gini..**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan… **

**Terima kritik dan saran….**

**BUT, no for FLAME !**

* * *

OMAKE

Setelah acara makan selesai, beberapa orang ada yang bermain-main, ada pula yang membersihkan meja. Berbeda dengan Karma, laki-laki itu hanya duduk sembari membawa gitar. Dipetiknya gitar tersebut.

_Terang saja aku menantinya__….__  
_

_Terang saja aku mendambanya__….__  
_

_Terang saja aku merindunya__….__  
_

_Karena dia karena dia __….._

_begitu indah__…._

Pandangannya tak luput dari Nagisa. Memandangi gerak-gerik pemuda surai biru.

"Cieeee, Nagisa, dinyanyiin Karma cieeee" Nakamura menggoda Nagisa.

"A-apaan sih !" Nagisa malu-malu kucing.

"Cieeee !" yang lainnya ikut koar-koar.

"Udah dong !" Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya. Semuanya tertawa.

**TRUE END**

* * *

**Unterzeichnet,**

**Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
